A brother loving last words
by Dolce Pianissimo
Summary: Prussia's last words to his little brother. "Live for the both of us... Please promise me this..." My first Hetalia fanfic! Please enjoy!


**My first Hetalia fanfiction! Please enjoy and review!**

* * *

It was raining that day. It rain heavily as a certain albino lying on the bed. Beside him sat his younger sibling, Germany. Germany was watching his brother.

Its been a month since his big older brother fell ill. Now, he was asleep for almost 1 week. Prussia was his brother name. He never seen his brother smile or laugh since last month.

Germany was watching him and then close his eyes. He was waiting. Waiting for his dear brother to wake up. To open his eyes and gave the usual smirk and call himself awesome.

'Please... Wake up bruder.'

He open his eyes when he saw Prussia waking up coughing. He cannot say a word. He was happy. He was worried sick when his brother didn't wake up.

*cough* *cough*

Prussia cough as his red eyes look at his little brother. He gave a small smile.

"Hey West..."

Germany just nodded his head.

There was a silence that moment. So quiet. Only the sound of the rain could be heard.

"West?"

"Hm?"

Prussia look at him. His red color eyes no longer shine. It was dull. And the smirk that his bruder always had was replaced with a weak smile.

It made Germany worried. It fell odd.

"I know I haven't said it a lot... But..."

Germany look at his older brother.

"Ich Liebe Dich. Mein kleiner brother" Prussia said and laugh a bit.

"You know I had, right?" Prussia said weakly.

Germany was shock. How long had it been since his brother said those words?

"Heh... It's funny..."

Germany look at his brother confused by his words. What's so funny?

Prussia notice this and said "How you always depended on me back then..."

Germany kept quiet.

"You were such a crybaby too..." Prussia laugh.

'Yeah... That's is true. Each time I saw him bleeding, I started to cry." Germany thought.

"You know... I'm not always gonna be there for you."

Prussia look at the ceiling. Avoiding from seeing his brother face.

"Sometimes... You'll have to face your own problems... Alone. You understand me right, West?"

Germany stare at his brother. He didn't like where this going.

"What are you talking about, bruder?" Germany ask him.

But his question was ignored.

"One day... One fine day... When your fully ready..." Prussia continued. Sounding weaker and weaker each time he talk.

Prussia look at him. And gave the most sincere smile he ever made.

"I'll give you my entire kingdom" he add.

Germany took his brother hand and squeezed it tightly. He was now, really worried about his brother condition.

"For I am growing weak..."

Germany eyes widened. Many emotion mixed up in him. The feeling of worried, sad and the most important is he is scared.

"And it is now... Who is depending on you..." Prussia said as he was closing his eyes. Very slowly.

'Please...' Germany thought as he look at his brother. He was scared. Scared to lose his one and only sibling.

Germany was trying to hold back his tears.

"When the time comes, the day I finally dissolve and pass." Prussia looked at him when he said that.

It seems Germany failed from holding his tears. He was crying. His cheeks were red. Prussia place a hand on his cheek. He was also holding back his tears.

"Please don't cry West."

"Y-You..." Prussia stuttered.

Prussia was crying right now. He was crying and force a smile.

"You've got a nation to take care of..."

Much to Prussia shock, Germany was hugging him. Thightly too. He hugged his little brother back.

They hugged each other for may minutes until Prussia cough again.

*cough* *cough*

This time there was blood coming out. Prussia wipe it and fall to the bed.

He was smiling. He was crying. Germany look at him.

"Live for the both of us..."

Prussia's eyes were closing. Germany only gripped his brother hand more tightly.

"Please promise me this... Mein bruder..."

Prussia closed his eyes and was still smiling. Like an angel. His entire body gone pale and very cold.

Germany release his brother hand.

"Prussia?"

No answer.

"Bruder?"

He was not breathing.

"Gilbert?"

This time Germany fell on his knees. And started to cry. He doesn't want to believe it. He doesn't want to believe that his brother was gone from the world.

But it was true. He died infront of his eyes.

Germany cried for hours and soon the rain stopped. After that he wipe his tears away. He look at his brother and smile.

"I promise you, bruder. I shall make you proud" Germany said before leaving the room.

If Germany hadn't left the room, he could hear a faint, weak and very soft voice.

"Thank you..."

* * *

Somewhere, a certain albino woke up and realized he was in a flower field. A field of cornflower.

There stood a little boy. Prussia didn't noticed who he was at first.

The boy began to walk towards Prussia and place a crown of cornflower on his head.

The little boy smile.

"Hey big bruder..."

Prussia noticed who he was. It was his little brother, Germany. West. Ludwig.

"Welcome home, bruder." little Germany hugged Prussia.

"Ich Liebe Dich, bruder." the small boy said with a smile when he was hugging him.

Prussia cried and hugged him back.

"Yes... Ich Liebe Dich to you too, Ludwig."

'I always wish to be together with you... I've always do...'

'Even thought I never admit it to you until the last day of my life...'

* * *

Many years passed, Germany became a successful nation. He was walking in the field of cornflower. Looking at the sky while Italy and Japan was behind him.

"Bruder..." Germany said as he saw a hawk flying across them.

A hand placed on his shoulder. Italy was standing on his right. While Japan on the left.

"Ve~ I'm sure his proud of you, Germany!" Italy said cheerfully.

"I agreed with Italy-kun" Japan said with a smile.

Germany smile. And close his eyes.

'Bruder... Please rest in peace... In your eternal slumber..."

'Ich Liebe Dich, dear bruder'


End file.
